The Lost Gift
by Chaikia
Summary: Everyone wants to give their special someone a gift on Christmas right? And Tsuna was even looking very forward to giving Yamamoto his present on Christmas Eve. But for some reason, it disappeared right on the day of Christmas! What now! But hey, it's the thought that counts right? Leave it to our beloved Rain Guardian to comfort our lovely Decimo. 8027! Fluff! Merry Christmas!


**Author's Notes:**

Okay first of all, I just want to say that it's my birthday today! December 23! So I wanted to publish this as a gift for myself and a gift to all of you, loyal 8027 fans, for Christmas which is tomorrow.

This story also marks as my 23rd published story all in all! Wow! So many celebrations involving the number "23"

C'mon! Let me hear some claps! Hahaha! Kidding!

Anyways, Merry Christmas Guys! Hope you'll have a blast tomorrow

Just beware that this story is full of fluffiness, cheesiness and etc! So don't be surprised if some of the lines are too cheesy.

Okay, not much to say anyway since I still need to celebrate my birthday

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

" _ **A wise lover values not so much the gift of the lover but the love of the giver"  
**_ **\- Thomas a Kempis**

* * *

 **THE LOST GIFT**

* * *

 **~Normal POV~**

"Here, Yamamoto "Aaah"….."

"Aaah" Yamamoto opened his mouth as Tsuna fed him another sushi and chews it happily as he lays comfortably on Tsuna lap "Hehe, sushi tastes yummy when Tsuna feeds it" He said, grinning and wiped his mouth with his thumb

Tsuna blushes a bit "You're exaggerating, it's just normal sushi" he said taking a bite of another sushi

Gokudera twitched and slammed down the can of juice he was drinking on, on the floor and points a rude finger towards Yamamoto "Hey you bastard! Didn't it crossed your mind that you might be heavy for Juudaime's delicate thighs for you to lay on them?!" he yelled angrily

Tsuna smiled "No, it's okay Gokudera-kun—"

"Eeh? Does your lap hurt Tsuna? Should I stop?"

"N-No! Just stay like that" He said and stuffed another sushi on his lover's mouth

Yamamoto gulped and smiled lovingly towards Tsuna, taking his hand and giving it a light kiss "As you wish"

"Grrr!" Gokudera just kept his protests to his self since he can't argue anymore, he can't afford defying his Juudaime after all.

Yamamoto just hummed at the relaxing silence while they eat; gazing up at the beautiful sky and suddenly had an idea in mind "Christmas is just around the corner right?"

Tsuna was closing his bottled water "Now that you've mentioned it, it's already December 9"

Gokudera gulped his food "Sixteen days before Christmas"

"Yeah, so I was thinking, how about we do a Christmas Party in my Old Man's shop? That'll be a blast!" he grinned

Tsuna smiled, happy of the idea "That will be fun! We can invite everyone else. It's fun with more people during Christmas after all. Right? Gokudera-kun?"

The self-proclaimed right hand man blushed and nodded "Yes! Juudaime's right!"

"Oh but, will it be fine for Yamamoto-san?"

"I'm sure he'll be very glad! Old Man loves parties after all!"

The rain guardian sat up and leaned closer to Tsuna which made Gokudera twitched "So Tsuna, what do you want to do for Christ-" He was silenced by Tsuna's finger. He blinked at Tsuna, confused

"A-Ah! Wait a minute" He dug on his pocket and pulled some coins "I want a hot vanilla from the vending machine, can you get me some Gokudera-kun?" he asked smiling cutely towards his loyal right hand man

The storm guardian quickly perked up, and quickly grabbed the coins from Tsuna's hand and stormed out of the rooftop "As you wish Juudaime!" he said in determination

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna "What's with the hold up?"

The brunet scratched his head and leaned on Yamamoto's chest "W-Well…..I want to discuss our Christmas plans alone"

The baseball lover softened his gaze and hugged Tsuna from behind "It will be our first Christmas together right?"

"Y-Yeah….."

"So what's your plan for Christmas Tsuna?"

"Oh! About that, If you mind, can we have a short date after the party? A short walk will do" he said turning red in embarrassment

Yamamoto grinned "Oooh, that will be a great opportunity to do naughty things right?"

Tsuna exploded "T-That's not what I meant!" and pinched Yamamoto's side

"Haha! Sorry! Sorry! Just kidding! Sure, I would love to!"

Tsuna smiled "Really?"

"Yup!"

"That's great then! So uhh, what do you want for Christmas Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked nuzzling his head on Yamamoto's chest

"Me? Hmmmm…." Yamamoto looked up, thinking for a while _"What should I request?"_ He looked down at Tsuna who was acting cutely on his chest. He looked up again _"W-Whoa, Tsuna's acting so damn adorable I just want to kiss him!-Hmm?—That's right! A kiss! But….I'm sure Tsuna will faint if we do that, last time we attempted to kiss, he fainted before we could even do it. Maybe it's still too much for him so I guess another time"_ he said in his mind and hugged Tsuna

"Anything will do! Anything from Tsuna means a lot!" He said nuzzling his head on Tsuna's messy soft brown hair

"Eh? That will be hard…I'll do my best to give you a great gift this year"

"Actually, having you with me on Christmas would be enough you know"

Tsuna blushed "T-That's-!"

The school bell signaling the end of lunch rang throughout the school

"We should get back" Yamamoto said

Tsuna just nodded, a little dejected since their conversation got interrupted

"Where's Gokudera by the way? The Vending Machine's just up ahead, it shouldn't have took him long"

Tsuna sighed and smiled a little guilty "Actually, there's really no Hot Vanilla here, I just made that up so that we can have a long conversation but we still get interrupted" He sighed and they stood up

Yamamoto just smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair "Maa, maa! We have plenty of time!" He said and gave a quick peck on Tsuna's forehead "Let's head back?"

"Y-Yeah"

* * *

Tsuna adjusted his bag on his shoulder, as he looked around the store he was in. It has a lot of various things that can be used as gifts and the store was decorated splendidly, clearly expressing the spirit of Christmas with it's wonderful arrangements of Christmas Lights and Wreaths.

"Hmmm?...There's a lot of great things here, but some of them are too much for my budget" He said and saw hand mittens with matching sky blue pouch which has the words "BASEBALL IS LIFE" written artistically on it

Tsuna's eyes beamed "Whoa, this is too cool! Yamamoto will surely love this!" He said enthusiastically "How much?" He mumbled turning the pouch behind to see it's prize and he paled "W-Wha—Eh? ¥2,400?! This is too expensive!" He exclaimed

"Oh—wait, it's branded. No wonder" He just sighed dejectedly and put the hand mittens back in the pouch and placed it back. He just continued walking "Geez, are there no cool baseball stuff that's within my budget? I only have ¥900 as budget!" He said checking his wallet

Then he heard two girls talking which piqued his interest

"—And since I'm low in cash because I spent half of it for gifts for my parents-I decided to knit a scarf for my boyfriend! It's cheaper that way!"

"Oh that's true! But it's quite hard"

"Well, I'll rely on you to teach me!"

"Eeh?! No way! Haha! Do it yourself!"

"C'mon! Help me!"

The two laughing girls walk away and their noise gradually lessened. Tsuna walked towards the place where the two girls were previously talking and look on the things for knitting on the shelf

"Hand-knitted scarf huh?...A blue one for Yamamoto since he will still have baseball practice during winter break….." Tsuna mumbled as an image of Yamamoto wearing his hand knitted blue scarf with a smile on his face popped in his mind

Tsuna smiled and nodded to his self "That will do!" he said and started grabbing things for knitting

* * *

Tsuna sweat dropped as he looked at the things he bought which was sprawled on his bed "I got so excited that I bought these things without even knowing how to use them…" he said and shrugged

He put an arm on his waist "I wonder if Mom knows how to make one"

"And since when did you learn to become so girly? Dame-Tsuna? Oh, I forgot, you've always been girly from the start"

"Hiieee!" The brunet shrieked in astonishment and almost lost his balance. He looked towards his tutor "R-Reborn?! You surprised me!"

The Hitman tutor just smirked "Heh"

Tsuna blushed "A-And it's not girly!" he said in defense "I'm just considering that Yamamoto might be cold when he goes to baseball practice in the morning!"

Reborn just sat on Tsuna's desk and took a sip of his espresso "That's still being girly. Watch Kimi No Todoke Episode 22 and you'll see"

"And since when did you started watching animes?! And a shoujo anime to boot!"

"Well, Maman always watches it in the afternoon"

Tsuna sweat dropped "Mom does?"

Reborn smiled "She always squeals while watching it, recalling things about her and Iemitsu's love story"

"Oh, right" Tsuna sighed and sat on his bed "Anyways, what do you think Reborn? Do you think Yamamoto will like my gift?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who knows you're boyfriend and best friend well"

"No, it's just that I'm nervous. Actually, I don't know if I can pull this one out" Tsuna sighed, discouraged

"Heh, I doubt it if you can even make one" Reborn smirked as tease for Tsuna

"Some supportive home tutor you are!" Tsuna yelled "Just you watch! I'll definitely finish this!" With that, Tsuna brought his stuff on his arms and ran downstairs noisily

" _Mooooom! Do you know how to knit a scarf?"_

Reborn just finished his espresso and looked at the snow outside "Well, I don't think it's a bad gift" he mumbled and pets Leon beside him, smirking a bit

* * *

"Oyaji! I'm home!" Yamamoto slid the door to his Family's restaurant and saw his dad on the counter, slicing some raw fish for a customer

"Yo Takeshi! You're late!

Yamamoto sat in front of his dad and smiled "Well, baseball stuff. We held a long meeting and deliberation on when will we held another training camp"

Tsuyoshi blinked in amusement "You're team's in for another training camp? I'm surprised, you're all quick to recover from losing in the Winter Cup"

"Haha, we're determined after all!"

"Hehe, so then? How's school?"

"Well, same as always, I had fun especially with Tsuna" he smiled brightly recalling about his brunet lover

"Heh, you're really being lovey-dovey with that boy huh? Aaah~ It's good to be so young!" Tsuyoshi snickered "I even saw you trying to land a kiss on the boy!"

The rain guardian immediately blushed and looked away "O-Oyaji! You don't have to bring that up! It's embarrassing!"

"Hahahaha! Sorry, sorry! Don't worry son! You'll soon get that first kiss!"

"Y-Yeah…." Yamamoto hid his blush, thinking of how will it feel if he kiss Tsuna. He just shook his head and began removing his coat and blazer

"Oh Oyaji. Sorry to be sudden, but can we hold a Christmas Party here on Christmas Eve? I already invited Tsuna and the others"

"Sure, why not? I was already planning to anyways"

"Really?! That's great! I'll go invite everyone!"

"But, you'll have to help me cook foods and make sushi"

"You can count on me Oyaji! Oh, can you make extra servings for Tsuna's favorite sushi?"

"Sure. What about Sawada-san? What's her favorite dish?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Let me ask her next time"

"Yeah, since I want to thank her for taking care of you. She's been taking care of you eversince and I'm glad because you can now know how it feels to be loved by a mother. Since ya know? Your Mom…."

"Yeah….I'm also grateful for Sawada-san for entrusting his son to me"

"Haha!" Tsuyoshi laughed "Of course! You're a man after all!"

Yamamoto just chuckled and remembered something "Oh by the way Oyaji"

"Yeah?"

"How did you spend your first Christmas together with Mom?"

"Why the sudden question?"

Yamamoto rubbed his neck, a little embarrassed "W-Well, I don't know how I will spend my first Christmas with Tsuna. I want to make it memorable if possible"

"Ohhh~" Tsuyoshi nodded slowly, getting what his son means "Well, I took your Mom to a drive and we went to bunch of places. By the way, I had to kneel a lot of times in front of her father just to let me take her."

Yamamoto sweat dropped "I-I see. You had it rough Oyaji"

"Yup! So then, we ate in restaurants, strolled in many places and in the evening, we stayed in a inn where we…" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows to Yamamoto "….ya know? Did the deed"

Yamamoto almost spit the drink he was drinking and wiped his mouth, slightly covering his blushing face "O-Oyaji! You didn't have to mention that!" He cried

"Hahahaha!" Tsuyoshi laughed merrily "Silly, we didn't do anything. We just stayed there and enjoyed what the inn has to offer. Nothing more"

"Oh, I see" Yamamoto blushed "Geez, Oyaji" he scratched his head

"Haha! Don't mind that son! Anyways, if you want to really make your first Christmas with Tsuna-boy, then you just have to think what you want to do to make that person happy. Believe me, it'll just come out normally if you stop pressuring yourself"

"I see…" Yamamoto smiled "Thanks Oyaji! You're really the best"

Tsuyoshi nodded "Do you already know what you want to give him this year?"

"Mmmh, I'm also having trouble" the rain guardian said while shaking his head

"Hehe! Then, how about-"

Then Tsuyoshi continued as Yamamoto listened

* * *

 **~A FEW DAYS LATER~**

And so, the days passed by quickly as everyone prepared for Christmas. Yamamoto already got and prepared his gift for Tsuna while Tsuna just finished his scarf yesterday, after many trials and errors, with the help of his ever-supporting Mom.

"Tsuna. Tsuna? Rise and shine!"

Tsuna's eyes scrunched a bit as he slowly opened his eye. He looked at Yamamoto groggily "Hrmm?"

Yamamoto gave him a light peck on the forehead and grinned "Yo Tsuna! Morning!" he said and Tsuna realized that he was laying down on Yamamoto's arm and Yamamoto is on his bed

"Y-Yamamoto?" he rubbed his eyes "Why are you here?" He asked and snuggled closer to Yamamoto's comfortable heat

The baseball idol just chuckled at his lover's cuteness "Well, I'm here to wake you up."

"Oh? I see…." Tsuna breathed then realized something. His eyes shot open and looked at Yamamoto's well-wrapped gift on his desk

He quickly got up and shrieked "Hiiiiiieeeeee!" He covered Yamamoto's eyes

"Eh? Tsuna? What's wrong!" Yamamoto asked, placing his hands over Tsuna's

"N-Nothing! C-C'mon! Let's take a bath or we'll be late for the closing ceremony!" The brunet said in panic trying to prevent Yamamoto from noticing his gift

Yamamoto's eyes widen "B-Bath?" he blushed and smirked at Tsuna "Oh, so you're ready for those things Tsuna?" he wiggled his brows

BAM!

Tsuna was beet red "Just what the heck are you imagining?! It's just a normal bath! A NORMAL ONE!" he said and quickly pulled out Yamamoto from his room

Yamamoto laughed "O-Owh! Haha!"

" _Which reminds me, tomorrow is Christmas"_ Tsuna said in his mind and he smiled to his self _"I'm so excited to give him my gift"_

* * *

 **~THE NEXT DAY~**

Tsuna's faced paled beyond horrification "G-Gone…." He mumbled as he stared at his desk "It's gone!" he yelled and began looking around his room frantically "Yamamoto's gift is gone!" he shrieked clutching his cheeks, his scream echoing throughout the house,

"Tsu-kun? What's wrong?" Nana appeared at Tsuna's doorstep

"Mom! Did you see Yamamoto's gift?!"

"Gift? What gift?" Nana asked looking towards his son in question

Tsuna knelt down and peeked below his bed "Gift! That scarf I made for Yamamoto in a green striped gift bag with a blue ribbon! I put it in my desk before I slept last night and now it's missing!"

"Eh? Then where could it gone off?" Nana asked also helping a bit in searching. Slightly remembering the appearance of Tsuna's gift

"I dunno! I searched my room and it's nowhere!"

"Maybe someone went inside here and took it!" Tsuna said accusingly to no one

Tsuna looked at his Mom, thinking "I don't think I noticed, but maybe" He said and ran out of the room and downstairs. He quickly head towards the kitchen where everyone's having their breakfast

Fuuta smiled after he noticed Tsuna "Ah! Tsuna-nii Merry Christm-"

"Guys! Have you seen my gift for Yamamoto?!" Tsuna blurted right away

"What's with you? So energetic early in the morning" Bianchi glanced at Tsuna after he fed Reborn "Gift? What gift?"

"That scarf I made!"

"Oh that? Wasn't it in your room yesterday?" she said

"That's what I was wondering! It's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" Reborn asked gulping his food

"Gone! Gone without a trace!" Tsuna said his voice raising "Someone must've took it while I'm sleeping yesterday! Which one of you did it?" He frowned and looked at each of them one at a time

Fuuta shook his head "I don't know. I last saw it in Tsuna-nii's room. I didn't go inside your room since I slept right away in Maman's room" he said glancing at Bianchi who just shook her head

"Same here. I was out last night and returned late and I accidentally slept on the couch" she said and looked at I-pin "Do you know?"

I-pin also shook her head "Wú-Wú" she said in Chinese "I-pin do not know. Lambo?" she looked at Lambo who was picking on his nose, uninterested

"Haah? Me? Lambo-san doesn't even know that gift" he said and flicked away his booger

Tsuna approached Lambo and lifted him up

"Tsuna?"

"Just to be sure Lambo, can you please inspect your hair? You might've accidentally took it"

"Haaah?! Lambo-san is telling the truth! I didn't go inside Tsuna's room yesterday!" he said

"I know. Just please do it"

"No! Tsuna doesn't believe me!"

Tsuna gritted his teeth "Just do it Lambo! Please!" He said raising his voice which scared Lambo a little

Tsuna placed Lambo down on the floor and he began excavating inside his big messy afro hair.

He pulled his hand out "Hah?"

Fuuta's eyes widen "Ah! That's the lollipop I bought the other day! I thought I lost that! You took it Lambo?!" Fuuta said a little angrily and picked out the lollipop from Lambo's hand who just shrugged

Lambo dug inside his hair again and pulled out a flowered hair pin

I-pin frowned "Lambo! That! My lost hair pin!" She said and quickly grabbed the hairpin from Lambo who just stuck his tongue out towards her "Bleeeh~!"

Tsuna sweat dropped

Lambo pulled out his other hand and this time, it's a violet slipper with furs and dog designs

Bianchi raised a brow picked the slipper from Lambo's hand "Just how the hell did this fit inside that hair of yours? I've been looking for this" She said and gave the lightning guardian a light glare

Lambo slightly cowered "W-Well…..L-L-Lambo-san doesn't know!" He said and pulled out his hands again, a SHOUNEN JUMP manga on his hand

Tsuna twitched "Hey! That's the manga I was looking for last week!" he said and sighed "Geez, what things are you hiding inside your hair?!" he said "This is going nowhere, just bear with this Lambo" he said and grabbed Lambo's feet, turning him upside down

"K-Kora! What are you doing Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna didn't answered and gave Lambo light shakes and all sorts of things fell down from his hair, his pink grenades, bugs, toys, candies, his Original Lightning Vongola Ring, His horns, rocks, trash, socks, spoon and etc "Uwa-uwah!-uwah! S-S-Stop it!"

All of them raised their brows, wondering how Lambo fit all those things in his hair and even sleep with all of them. Tsuna just sighed, seeing that there's no gift from Lambo's hair. He placed him back on the floor

Lambo teared up and glared at Tsuna "You meanie Dame-Tsuna! Damn you!" Then he bawled out and pulled his ten year bazooka

"Hey Lambo!" The brunet's eyes widen and tried to stop Lambo from jumping inside the bazooka, but it was too late

 _ **BOOM!**_

"Haaaaaaaa…." Tsuna can only sigh and put a palm on his face

The pink smoke clears and revealed Adult Lambo in his Christmas attire. He looked at Tsuna and smiled "Ya~, Young Vongola. Oh, Merry Christmas!" he said in English

"Lam—" Tsuna was about to say something when Bianchi butts in

"ROMEOOO!" Bianchi yelled with venom

Adult Lambo jerked in surprised "B-Bianchi!" He quickly ran away with Bianchi on his trail "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"COME BACK HERE! YOU'LL PAY ROMEOOOOOO!" Bianchi yelled

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" Tsuna said frustratingly and turned around, walking out of the dining room "Just where did it go?!"

* * *

Yamamoto was standing on his room, his phone on his ear "Hmmm…" He pushed a button and stopped the call "Weird, why is Tsuna not answering my call? Is he still asleep?"

"OI TAKESHI! CAN LEND ME SOME HAND HERE?" Tsuyoshi's voice called from downstairs

"OKAY OYAJI!" Yamamoto said and looked at his phone and dialed Tsuna's number once again

"…." He stopped the call again "Still the same. Oh well" he said and put his phone on his pocket "I'll probably see him ….I wanted to hear his voice" he said smiling his slight frustration away

* * *

"JUST WHERE THE HELL DID IT GO?! DAMN IT!" Tsuna slammed his hand on the wall angrily

Nana patted him on the back "Calm down Tsu-kun. You really won't find it if you lose your cool" she said

Tsuna looked at his Mom "Of all times, why did it have to disappear NOW? It's a special day today" he said and ran a hand through his hair

"No one knows Tsu-kun. I'm sure if you tell Yamamoto-kun he'll understand"

"But, I worked hard for that!" Tsuna said looking very pained, close to tears "And I'm sure Yamamoto's also looking forward for it" he said

"Now, now. Don't cry Tsu-kun" Nana said rubbing her son's back and glanced at the clock "C'mon, let's start heading to Yamamoto-kun's house. It's almost time for the party" she said and gently dragged Tsuna up

Tsuna looked down and pulled his hand "I'll stay Mom"

"Eh?"

"I'll go search for it some more and I'll just follow after you" he said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Nana smiled and hugged her son lovingly "You must really love Yamamoto-kun too much huh?"

The brunet blushed at the comment "E-Eh? W-Why the sudden—"

"Well, you never acted like this over something you lost. If I remember right, you're the type to always give up easily"

Tsuna sweat dropped "Mom, that was me before ya know" he mumbled

Nana pulled away from Tsuna "Okay, then I'll tell the others to go on ahead. Don't take too long! If you really can't find it then you need to stop and go follow us. I'm sure Yamamoto-kun will understand, he's a kind child after all" She smiled "Maybe you should stop searching for it and just look around. As they say, things will come out if you don't look for them!" She winked and closed the door

Tsuna smiled a bit "Mom…" then he looked ahead "Yosh! Let's search some more!" he said with a newly found motivation

* * *

Nana, with the others, opened the door to Tsuyoshi's sushi shop and smiled "Hello everyone! Merry Christmas!" she said while Lambo and I-Pin quickly ran inside

"Kora! Lambo! I-Pin! No running!" Fuuta said in a scolding tone, running after the two

Gokudera immediately stood in front of Nana and bowed his head "Greetings Juudaime's Mom! Merry Christmas to you!"

Nana blinked "Arra~ Maa, thank you Gokudera-kun"

"Oh! Reborn-san too! Merry Christmas!" he said

"Yeah" Reborn nodded

"Why so formal Hayato?" Bianchi stepped inside the shop

Like black magic, Bianchi's presence immediately made Gokudera pale and fainted to the floor "A-Aneki? What are you doing here?" he gasped out, clutching his tummy

Bianchi sighed "Geez, Hayato. Why would you fall asleep right here? Did you worked yourself hard yesterday?" She asked lifting her beloved brother

"A-Ah…..Ga-Gah" Gokudera wasn't able to form words as he grunted in pain from his stomach

Nana looked around at the nicely decorated shop, admiring its neatness and beauty. It really gives you that Christmas and Happy "vibe". Garlands and wreaths are neatly arranged on the wall, with a christmas tree formed from garlands, Christmas balls and Christmas pictures were hanging from the wall and some from the ceiling

"Wow, who decorated the shop?"

She heard chuckling behind her and she turned around "Arra! Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan" she smiled seeing the two beautifully dressed girls

Kyoko smiled bowing a bit "Hello Sawada-san. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas-desu!" Haru followed, smiling cheerfully

"My~~ Merry Christmas to the both of you too"

"Did you like our decorations?" Kyoko asked

Nana blinked in surprised "You two decorated this place?"

"Hai! Kyoko-chan's brother, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san helped us!" Haru said leading Nana to sit

"Really?! Wow! You two really did a good job. I love it" she smiled

"Thank you!" the two of them said in unison

Kyoko laughed in a form of chuckle "Hearing that from Sawada-san makes all my effort worth it!"

Yamamoto entered the shop from the back door and noticed that Reborn and the others have arrived. He smiled and approached him "Yo! Kid! Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too" Reborn returned the smile

Then Yamamoto looked around, looking for a certain brunet "Arre? Naa, kid, where is Tsuna?"

"Well, he's caught up in something and told us to go ahead, he'll just follow" Nana said smiling and entering the conversation

"Oh! Sawada-san! Merry Christmas"

Nana nodded and smiled

"Umm, what do you mean about "caught up" did something happened to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked

"Well…" Nana and Reborn looked at each other "I guess? Something like that. But don't worry. He'll surely come" she said in assurance

"I see…." Yamamoto lowered his head in worry

Tsuyoshi entered the shop and grinned "Oh? Is everyone in?" he asked looking around

"Hai-desu!" Haru said but suddenly remembered "Oh, but Tsuna-san is still not here. Sawada-san said he will follow"

"Eh? Tsuna-boy is? I see" he glanced at Yamamoto who just smiled and shrugged. Tsuyoshi grinned "Well then, let's start the party!"

"YEAH!" Everyone roared out happily

Thus, the party started, which consist of fun games, chats, laughs and foods. From time to time, Yamamoto will glance either at his phone or at the door but there was never a sign for a certain brunet

And so, time passes and it was already near night

Yamamoto looked at the door and just sighed and sat on one of the seats

"Yamamoto" Reborn said approaching the worried guardian

"Hmm? Yo, kid" he said seeing that Reborn was already sitting across him "Got any news from Tsuna?"

"No clue" Reborn said drinking on his cup

"I see…." Then he stared sadly at his glass of juice

Reborn looked at Yamamoto "If you're that worried then why not just go to him?"

"Is it okay?"

The sun arcobaleno raised a brow "Of course it is. What makes you think it's not?"

"Well, it seems something important that Tsuna asked to be left behind. If I come, I might interrupt him"

Reborn just sighed "Actually, when we left him he was already to the brink of tears"

"Eh?! Tsuna is? Why? What happened?"

"Well…" Reborn thought for a while "I don't know if I should tell you this or not, but it's better for you to know" he cleared his mouth "It seems Tsuna's gift for you somehow disappeared this morning"

Yamamoto's eyes widen "Gift?"

"Yup. The gift he's been working hard to make since last week. He almost turned the house upside down just to find it. I guess he still haven't found it"

Yamamoto lowered his head "….."

"He might be crying in frustration now, knowing that student of mine"

Yamamoto perked up in worry and looked at Reborn, imagining Tsuna crying, which is something he cannot take "Kid…'

"You should go. Don't worry about the others. I'm sure they'll understand"

The baseball lover stared at him before he stood up abruptly and grabbed his coat "Sorry Kid! I'll be on my way then!" he said and ran to the backdoor

Reborn just smiled

"Arra?" Nana cupped her cheek, looking surprised

"What's wrong Maman?"

Nana looked at him "Well, it seems that I accidentally packed Tsu-kun's gift in my bag"

Reborn blinked "Eh?"

"It's here" Nana said and brought out Tsuna's gift from her bag "He must've missed looking in my bag since I prohibit him from touching my belongings unless I told him so" She sighed "Geez, I think I just did something mean to my son"

"I see…" Then he smiled "Well I guess, it's going to be fine" He said and stood up

* * *

"Ngh-aargh! Just where the heck is it?!" Tsuna yelled angrily slamming his cabinet close in frustration "Did it gained legs and left the house?!" He stood on his very messy room with everything thrown out or turned upside down

He gritted his teeth and looked at the clock "Damn, it's almost Christmas Eve…." He slid down and sat on his knees "Where did it go?..." he said weakly as his eyes watered and tears started falling down from his eyes

He wiped his tears, trying to stop them but failed and just stood up "I guess I'll just apologize to him and start from scratch…" he said very sadly

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna froze and slowly looked back, surprised to see his lover standing on the door side of the room. He unconsciously stood up from surprise "Y-Yamamoto?! What are you doing here? The party? What about the party?"

Yamamoto closed the door "Well, I was very worried that you're still not there so I came to you" He looked around the room, surprised at how very messy it is "W-What happened here?" He looked at Tsuna "What's wrong Tsuna?"

The brunet couldn't keep it any longer and started bawling "Waaaaaah!"

"E-Eh?!"

Tsuna ran towards Yamamoto who unconsciously opened his arms and let Tsuna land on his chest "Oof!" Tsuna hid his face on Yamamoto's shirt, muffling his cries and staining Yamamoto's shirt "T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked taken aback and began rubbing his boss' back in reflex

"W-Why! *hic* Why can't I find your gift?! *hic* And I was even excited to give it to you! What the hell happened?! *hic* Where did it go! It's so frustrating! *hic* *sniff*" Tsuna spoke while crying, randomly rubbing his head on Yamamoto's chest

Yamamoto smiled and rubbed Tsuna's back

"I was looking forward to seeing you with it! *sniff* because I was worried you might be cold when you do y-your *hic* morning jog towards baseball practice! I don't want you to be cold!"

Yet again, Yamamoto was touched and taken aback from the thoughtfulness of the brunet towards him. Yamamoto snaked his arms around Tsuna's waist and hugged him closer to his chest, sharing their warmth to one another.

He noticed that Tsuna is sweating, realizing that he must have really been looking since then. He used his handkerchief to wipe the brunet as he continued bawling

The baseball lover let Tsuna cry all his frustrations out and doesn't even understand some of them because Tsuna sometimes spoke slurly.

The rain guardian placed a soft loving kiss on Tsuna's forehead, next to his eyes before he smiled fondly "Tsuna, c'mon stop crying, don't worry about your gift. I'm sure it will appear before you know it" he said in a comforting voice

"B-But-!" Tsuna sobbed "It's so frustrating! I wanted to give that to you so badly! A-And yet…and yet!"

Yamamoto wiped his tears and shushed him softly "Well then, if that's the case, thank you very much for the gift Tsuna" He said a little politely and smiled softly

"E-Eh? W-Why-?" The brunet stated, confused

"Because you made me a gift" Yamamoto said simply

"B-But you haven't even—"

"I know. But, to be honest, the gift doesn't really matter. Just the thought that you worked very hard just to make one for me is enough to make me happy" He said in a nonchalant tone, then he leveled his face to Tsuna "That's why, even though I didn't receive that present, I'm still happy"

"Yamamoto…..Sorry….."

Yamamoto blinked "Why are you apologizing? I should be the one saying that since I made you cry"

"Eh? What are you saying? It's because of my carelessness I lost that gift"

"Hey, here we go again? Are you going to keep blaming yourself forever?" Yamamoto said in a slight chiding tone

"No…."

"So cheer up!"

"Yeah….." Tsua just sighed and hugged Yamamoto back which made the taller boy chuckle "Yamamoto, I really love you"

"Hehe, I love you too Tsuna"

"But I really, really love you"

"I really, really, really love Tsuna too"

Tsuna just blushed and snuggled to Yamamoto

"Anyways, it's my turn now"

"Eh?"

"My gift. It's my turn to give you my gift"

Tsuna pulled back "Eh?"

"Yup!" Yamamoto grinned "Wait here okay?" Then he walked out from Tsuna's room

Tsuna was left wondering and sighing until Yamamoto came back with a guitar "Sorry for the wait!"

"A guitar?" Tsuna blinked

"That's right! I was supposed to do this during the party but I guess I get to do this privately. Well, I think it's better that way. I get to share this with Tsuna only" he pulled Tsuna's chair and sat on it, resting the guitar on his lap

"Yamamoto…"

"I was really having a hard time thinking of what to give you, but I suddenly thought, why not sing for Tsuna? So I looked up a song in the internet and learned it with the help of Gokudera and Miura. So I hope you will like this short acoustic song"

Yamamoto then positioned his arms and hands on the guitar and took a deep breath before he started playing

" _ **Memagurushiku kawatteku  
sekai no kawaranai sora miagete  
Nando nandomo  
Kimi no koto wo omoidashiteta…"**_

Tsuna's eyes widen "This song…" he said after recognizing it

Yamamoto smiled a bit and continued playing and singing

" _ **Donna toki mo kimi ga soba ni itara  
Nante kimi ga shittara  
Nante yuu ka na?"**_

Yamamoto took a deep breath and sang, feeling the song

" _ **Tsutanai kotoba demo  
Kimi ni tsutaetai to  
Negau Kimochi ja nannimo kawaranai kara"  
Umaku wa ienai kedo  
Koe ni nosete kokoro wo  
Warawazu kite boku no koe wo**_

 _ **Ashi wa mukau yo kimi no moto e…."**_

Yamamoto played the guitar and gave the strings one last swing before he ended his serenade leaving Tsuna in awe

The rain guardian took the guitar off his lap and placed it down on the floor before he scratched his cheek in nervousness "So—uhh—how was my present?" he asked "Sorry if it's short, I didn't have enough time so-"

Tsuna was just silent before tears suddenly start welling up on his eyes again

"Eh?! Tsuna?" Yamamoto panicked and quickly sat next to Tsuna "W-What's wrong?"

Tsuna sniffed "T-That was so…..t-touching. I never expected you to sing one of my favorite songs! Y-Yamamoto…why are you so?..." He quickly hugged his rain guardian and cried in joy "Waaaah! Now I feel really bad that I lost the gift!" he cried

"E-Eh?!" Yamamoto exclaimed and rubbed his neck before he sighed "Oh great, I thought I could cheer you up, but I made you cry again in the end"

"No! You really did make me happy you know! A-And…..h-how do I say this?" Tsuna blushed while sniffing "It made me fall in love with you all over again"

This time, it was Yamamoto's turn to blush before he hugged Tsuna back and nuzzled on his hair "Tsuna, you shouldn't say something like that so suddenly!"

"Huh?! W-Why?"

"This is bad" Yamamoto said in restraint "Now I want to kiss you!" he groaned

Tsuna joined Yamamoto in blushing and become even redder than his lover "K-K-K-K-K-KISS?!" he stuttered his eyes gawking

"Y-Yeah"

"Hiieee! M-My hearts not ready yet"

"I know!" Yamamoto tightened his hug on the brunet "So at least let me stay like this for a while to calm myself" he said and snuggled his body closer to Tsuna

Tsuna breathed to calm his embarrassment. But he can still feel his face heating up just from the idea of sharing a kiss with his rain guardian. He looked up at the ceiling as he think _"Yamamoto wants a k-kiss huh?...W-Well! Isn't it about time?! You should do it Tsuna! Yamamoto has done a lot for you, it's time you do something special to him!"_ he yelled inside his mind

" _B-But, I'm too embarrassed to do it…..Just imagining it makes me want to faint….."_ Tsuna thought and continued his internal turmoil while Yamamoto just hugged Tsuna's small body in content

" _Haaah~ Tsuna's so cute. I really want to kiss him! But—no! I need to hold back, if I just kiss him out of the blue, I might scare him. So hold back! me!"_ Yamamoto thought, also having an internal struggle _"Oh…But I guess, my heart's not ready for that yet"_ then he just sighed again

Tsuna nodded to himself as if deciding on something and pulled away from Yamamoto

"Tsuna?"

"Yamamoto"

"Yeah?"

Tsuna hesitated before he moved closer to Yamamoto and cupped his cheeks "Eh?"

The brunet slowly moved his face closer to Yamamoto's which made the eyes of the baseball lover widen

Yamamoto gulped _"Se-Seriously?_ " he closed his eyes as he slowly felt something soft being pressed to his lips

Then, it became quiet between the two.

Yamamoto was taken aback, feeling a new sensation on his lips he never felt before. Somehow, its making him want more. His hands slowly moved around Tsuna's back as he pulled him closer and deepened their kiss

Tsuna was surprised and shuddered when he felt something slimy entering his mouth, left without any choice, he moved his tongue also and tried to be careful on the movements his making

The two slowly fell down on the bed, with Tsuna on top as they continued kissing

After a while, their lips slowly pulled away from each other, leaving Yamamoto dazed while staring at an embarrassed Tsuna

"U-Umm…."

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto mumbled which made Tsuna blush and sat up

"E-Err…..umm….." Tsuna looked away and doesn't know what to do with the awkwardness "T-That's my gift s-so….." he blushed again "M-Merry Christmas?"

Yamamoto's eyes widen before he chuckled and also sat up, resting Tsuna on his lap. He ran a hand on his hair "Damn, I don't know what to do" he blushed

"Eh?"

"I'm so…happy right now I could die"

"Eh?! No! I don't want you to die—ah!" Tsuna moved frantically but stopped when Yamamoto rested his head on Tsuna's chest "Yamamoto?"

"Geez, Tsuna you're so…I love you…" then Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna "Thanks Tsuna. This is the best gift I ever received on Christmas Eve" He smiling in contentment

"N-No problem! Anything for Yamamoto…..After all" Tsuna fidgeted "I really love you…"

"I know….." Yamamoto nodded "Hey Tsuna"

"H-Huh?"

Yamamoto smiled handsomely "Can I have the pleasure to ask for one more kiss?"

Tsuna blushed before he pulled his self together and put up a smile "Of course" Then he closed his eyes as Yamamoto slowly inched closer to him and pressed his lips to Tsuna's. He wrapped his hands around the taller boy's neck and pressed his lips even further, doing well with the kiss as for it is the second time

Tsuna slightly opened his eyes and wondered on his study table His eyes widen when he saw a familiar gift bag resting on his table "AHHH! That's my gift!" he shrieked pointing it

"Eh?"

* * *

Reborn smirked as he jumped back on Ryohei's shoulder who was standing in front of Tsuna's house "Yo, did you returned it?"

"Sure did" Reborn said "Though I guess it wasn't necessary anymore"

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Saa, let's go back to the party. The night's still young"

"Extreme!"

* * *

 **+.+ ~-~-~-~-~-~OMAKE~-~-~-~-~-~ +.+**

* * *

The Christmas Party is still ongoing in Take-sushi, even though it's already late. Amongst the crowd, Nana was sitting on one of the seats in front of the counter enjoying her drink

"Yo! Sawada-san! Merry Christmas! Hehe" Tsuyoshi greeted in his chef uniform sitting beside Nana

Nana blinked and smiled "Oh! Welcome back Yamamoto-san! Where did you go? You just disappeared earlier"

"Oh that? Haha, well I just made a short special delivery on one of my special customers"

"Really?" Nana smiled "Maa~ Working hard even though its Christmas Eve? You're really something Yamamoto-san" She said and offered a cheers

Tsuyoshi lifted his drink and cheered with Nana

Nana looked around "Speaking of disappearing, Yamamoto-kun seems to have disappeared also. I wonder where he went?..." Nana said in slight wonder, cupping a hand on her cheek

The sushi chef just drank his drink and smiled "Who knows? Wherever he went, I'm sure he's having a blast right now" he grinned

* * *

"Your dad's sushi is amazing as always Yamamoto. It was very delicious!"

"Haha! Of course! My Oyaji's really amazing!"

"Yeah, he even managed to deliver a small order of Sushi earlier—-Oh! Look at that Christmas Tree! It's so beautiful~!" Tsuna suddenly said in awe, eyes sparkling happily as he gazed at the fully decorated and lighted Christmas Tree near the store inside the Mall

Yamamoto just smiled fondly towards the boss "Haha! It is—Oh, How about that one Tsuna?"

"Waaah! Snow bears made from Christmas Lights! Oh! There's reindeers too!"

"Right? Haha!"

Tsuna smiled "I'm really having fun right now….The mall is dazzling" he said

"Me too, we never get to stroll around at midnight. I'm glad our first time is on Christmas Eve" Yamamoto said as he touched his hand-knitted blue scarf from Tsuna, enjoying the warmth it's giving to him, he blushed slightly and smiled fondly

"Oh?..." Tsuna suddenly stopped

"Hmm? What's wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked and looked back at his lover?"

"There's a mistletoe above us…" The brunet looked up at the mistletoe decorated just above them

Yamamoto also looked at it "Right, they say that when there's a mistletoe above you, a kiss should be shared between couples" he glanced at Tsuna "Should we kiss?"

Tsuna quickly blushed "W-W-What are you saying?! There's people and i-it's e-embarrassing here!" He said looking around, noticing that girls were giving them short glances

"Well, I really don't mind"

"I do! I might die of embarrassment!" Tsuna said and tugged Yamamoto's sleeves, walking away "C-C'mon! Let's get going!"

"Maa, Maa. Okay-Okay, no need to get so worked up about it" Yamamoto said, chuckling a little bit at Tsuna's cute antics

"Yamamoto?"

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas"

Yamamoto smiled lovingly towards his lover and squeezed his hold on Tsuna's warm hands "Yeah. Merry Christmas too and—" He leaned down and whispered "I love you…."

Tsuna immediately heated up "I-I love you too" he smiled while blushing

Yamamoto just laughed "Hey Tsuna"

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere quiet and—" Yamamoto scratches his cheeks, pink hues dusting his cheeks a bit "—continue our kiss under the mistletoe"

Tsuna slightly gapped but lowered his head to hide his blushing face and nodded

"Y-Yeah…."

Then the two quietly moved away from the crowd

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Did you liked it? Sorry if I rush some parts!

Did you recognize the song that Yamamoto sang just from the lyrics? If so, then congrats! That's right! The song is entitled "Kawaranai Sora" which was sung by "Lucklife" and was used as the ending theme for the third season of the popular BL Anime, "Junjou Romantica"

Gosh! I so love that song! Well, I know it's very fast so just imagine it being an acoustic and slow one when Yamamoto sang it

Okay, I made it overload with fluffiness! Not to mention, cheesy! Even I can't get enough of it!

To be honest, I wanted to publish another 8027 Christmas fic but I lacked time and my tests just finished last week.

I'll probably publish that next year.

Anyways, have you heard of the news? D-Gray Man will have an anime for 2016! It will continue where the last anime left off! Can you believe that?! After the long wait, it's finally here! OOOOOOOOOHHHH! I'm so gonna watch it!

I hope, that KHR too will have a new anime! You all wish that right?! Let's wish together for that! And let's wish that 8027 Love will spread across the globe!

Hihihi!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE~! It's been another good year for my writing hobby! My wish for next year is that I can publish many 8027 stories! How about you?

I HOPE YOU WILL HAVE A BLAST IN YOUR CHRISTMASS EVE TOMORROW!

OH! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME AGAIN! I SURVIVED YET ANOTHER YEAR! MORE YEARS TO COME!

PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS FOR THIS STORY! ONE REVIEW IS EQUAL TO ONE GIFT FOR ME!

Tee-Hee-Hee~!


End file.
